


Sunday Morning, Part Two

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel gets emotional, Castiel is nervous about touch, Dean understands, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean, Touch-Starved Castiel, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Cas his promised back massage, and Cas is pretty overwhelmed by how good it feels. Fluff and emotions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a story about Dean giving Castiel a back massage; nothing more explicit than that happens. The high level of emotion is due to Castiel not being used to touch and being amazed that someone would do this for him.

Cas woke up before Dean, and squinted at the clock on the bedside table. Only 10:30 still. That was good. The day stretched out endlessly in front of them. He shifted in Dean's arms, and turned over so that his back was against Dean's front. Dean stirred too, and made a humming noise as he tightened his arms around Castiel. 

"Hey, sweetheart." Dean kissed the back of his neck. "I promised you a back rub. Are you okay with that now?"

"Yes. Yes, I'd like that." Cas shivered a bit.

"All right. Here's what we're gonna do. You don't have to take your shirt off, but it works better if you do. Then you lie down on your stomach, and we'll put some pillows under you so that you're comfortable."

"Dean? Can you take my shirt off?" Cas was trembling now, and he was afraid he would get tangled in the shirt. 

"Course I can. Easy, Cas. I've seen you with your shirt off before."

"Yes, but I was fucking drunk and it was dark."

"It's all right. Easy, babe. Here we go." Dean gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled as Cas lifted his arms. Dean tossed the t-shirt on the floor. "I liked seeing you in my shirt, Cas. It was nice."

Cas could barely pay attention to what Dean was saying. He was terrified that Dean wouldn't like how he looked. Maybe he would be disappointed. 

Dean had trouble catching his breath for a minute. Cas was not as muscular as Dean, but he was nicely toned, and his skin was slightly darker. "Cas. You are absolutely fuckin' gorgeous."

"Dean. You know that's not true."

"I know it is. And I know I'm a lucky man."

Dean soon had Cas settled on the pillows. "You comfortable?"

"Yes," Cas whispered.

"Now if anything is too much for you, I want you to say "stop" or "slow down", all right?"

"Okay." Cas was visibly tense, and his voice trembled a little.

"First I'm just going to put my hands on the middle of your upper back, right between your shoulder blades." Dean didn't want him to startle at his touch. Cas relaxed slightly when he knew exactly what to expect. "I'm gonna keep them right there for a minute. I'm not gonna move at first."

Dean's warm hands touched him very softly at first, then a little more firmly, his fingers pressing into his skin. It felt incredible, Cas thought, even that small thing, Dean's hands on his bare skin, was incredible.

"Just breathe, Cas. Take some deep breaths for me."

"'kay." Cas's voice was slightly muffled by the pillow. He breathed in and out slowly, and Dean could feel a little tension draining away with every breath.

"You're doin' great, Cas. Just picture all that stress leaving you, okay? You don't have to be nervous now. I've got you."

"Mmmm." Cas shifted a little. "Your hands feel good."

"All right. I'm gonna move my hands a little, okay? Just right around your shoulder blades, real easy." He started rubbing slow circles on the top of Cas's back.

"Oh." Cas was taken aback. He had known that having a backrub would feel nice, but this was amazing. He felt as if he were melting down into the mattress. "God, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. I'm gonna get some massage oil. Hold on a sec." He leaned over and opened a drawer on the bedside table. Cas heard him opening a bottle, and Dean poured some of the oil into his hand. "I'm gonna warm it up between my hands first."

When Dean touched him again, Cas inhaled sharply. Dean's hands were warm and slick and gentle, and he could smell a clean, pleasant scent. Almond. Cas moaned with pleasure. He wondered briefly if he should be embarrassed by that response, but the sensations felt so heavenly that Cas decided to let it go. 

"Good?" Dean leaned a little more into his body, massaging the tension from his muscles. Around and around, up and down. His hands slid around the outside of Cas's shoulders, then up the center of his back. 

"Unbelievably good." Cas's words were slightly garbled, but Dean got the message. He moved up to Cas's neck and gently ran his fingers up and down, causing Cas to hum softly.

"Relax, babe. Your muscles are so tight." Dean spent a few minutes on that spot, and by the time he was finished, Cas felt like he was floating. 

"I'm moving down to your lower back now." Cas shuddered as Dean's hands traced down his spine. He prodded gently with his fingertips, then placed his hands at the side of Cas's waist and pulled them up toward his spine again. 

"How are you doing, babe?" Cas was only able to whimper in reply. "Hey, Cas. Talk to me. Are you still doing okay?"

"Mmm. I'm good, Dean."

"Just making sure." 

"Don't stop, Dean."

"Shh. I'll take care of you. I'll keep going as long as you want me to." 

Cas lost all track of how much time was passing, but Dean kept going until Cas felt that his body had been disassembled and put back together anew by Dean's capable hands. Maybe this new Castiel would be a better, braver person, he mused. 

Dean felt Cas's body become pliant and heard his happy sigh. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the center of Cas's back. "Doing good, angel?"

"Uh-huh," Cas whispered.

"All right. We're almost done. Turn over on your back for me, okay?"

It was a sign of how much Castiel trusted Dean that he was able to obey, rolling over and exposing his bare chest and belly to him. Cas looked up at Dean with the most vulnerable look in his bright blue eyes. Dean wanted badly to touch his chest, but he knew, looking at Cas, that it would be too much for him right now. Just because Cas would allow it didn't mean he was ready for it.

"Castiel. I'm gonna rub your arms and hands now. That's all, and then we're gonna rest. Okay?"

"Okay, Dean." Cas's voice was a little stronger now.

Dean started by circling his hand around one of Cas's shoulders, then moved down his upper arm, stopping to pay special attention to the soft inside of his elbow. He ran his hands up and down Cas's lower arm, and traced his wristbones gently. Then he took Cas's hand and kneaded his palm between his thumb and fingers. Dean worked his way down each one of Cas's fingers, then finished by bringing his hand up to gently kiss his palm.

Cas took a long, shuddering breath; Dean was looking at him with such tenderness that he felt overwhelmed. The hand massage and kiss were, Cas realized, completely non-sexual; and he thought Dean had probably intended that. He wanted to finish with something that was completely about Cas's comfort, to soothe any lingering fears he might have. 

Dean repeated the process with Cas's other arm, and by the time he kissed the other palm, Cas had tears in his eyes. "Dean," he whispered. "I want to tell you...I need to say..." But he couldn't get out any more words; he was lost.

Dean touched the center of Cas's chest lightly, felt the rapid beating of his heart, and withdrew his hand quickly. "Shh, angel, shh. I know. You don't have to say anything. I know."

"Dean," Cas breathed again, and then Dean almost immediately had Cas cradled in his arms, holding him so close, and making shushing sounds into his ear.

"Castiel. Cas. My Castiel." Dean was whispering his name over and over. He continued repeating the name, like a prayer, until Cas's trembling had ceased and his breathing had calmed. 

"I did not think anyone would ever do anything that good for me, ever," Castiel was finally able to say. "I didn't think there was anything that good. I will never be able to thank you enough."

"I didn't think there was anything as good as you are, Cas. But I'm so happy that I was wrong."

They lay for a while looking into each other's eyes, foreheads almost touching. Dean reached out and touched the tip of Cas's nose. Cas's eyes crinkled as he smiled. Dean chuckled softly. Then they both dissolved into helpless laughter, clutching each other and rocking back and forth. 

"Oh God, Cas. Stop," Dean wheezed. "You're killing me."

"Me? Me? You...you booped my nose, you big nerd."

"Your nose is too cute not to."

"Dean. I think we were meant to be."

"Well, you're stuck with me now." Dean pushed himself up from the bed. "I gotta go take a shower. And then, I'm making us grilled cheese sandwiches. And then, we're taking a nap."

Cas grinned lazily. "I've never taken so many naps in one day."

Dean leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "That's what Sunday afternoons are for."


End file.
